Gabriel Everric
Gabriel Richard "Gabe" Everric (Gaehb-Rhee-Ell Ritch-Erd Eh-vehrr-rick), is a Human, former farmer turned Noble Mage. He is the eldest son of Richard and Niki, the now deceased parents of the Everric Orphans. As most of the Everric family, he is a direct descendant of Ariston Everric and Flavia Everric-Ithell. He is a Mage, avid reader, scholar and physical labour nut, having lived on his parents farm for most of his early life, training magic and working. He now officially in the residence of their Uncle Stuart, but in truth, he is mostly a wanderer. Other than this, Gabriel is a warm, charismatic, witty and innovative individual. Gabriel was created and role-played by Matt. History ''This section covers Gabriel's biographical history. Beginnings On a warm, sunny day during the former parts of spring, in the late fifth age, a family flocked, several men and women, most of them jet-black hair and lime-green eyes, outside a bedroom. A tall man, the same unkempt black hair and lime-green eyes as the rest, stood within the bedroom, holding the hand of a woman with black hair and brown eyes. She was draped in a tattered white bed sheet from the shoulders to her the end of her thighs. Her legs were spread out, knees drawn up, her bloated abdomen was clearly visible, sticking up from the rest of her petite body. Amongst the waiting masses stood a girl, about eighteen, with orange eyes and dark brown hair and crimson streaks in the hair. She stood beside two kids, a girl and a boy, one about eight, the other was six. A few more kids stood about, each younger than the other two. There was an audible knocking at the door, only three firm thuds against the solid Oak doorframe before it could be heard. A man who looked rather similar to the fellow in the bedroom, and most notably was his brother, looking to be a younger version of the man with brown hair and a slowly forming beard, moved through the rest of the house towards the door. He lofted his hand and twisted the doorknob and pulled open the door. He looked as if he saw a ghost; a man, looking to be in his late twenties stood outside, grinning from ear to ear. His facial features were slightly sharpened, very defined and well sculpted. His lime-green eyes were a slightly brighter shade than the rest there, his hair that was pulled back into a spiky ponytail was also a shade darker than the others. His frame was slender, and he was rather lanky, his expression remained cryptic. Perched upon his shoulder was a cat, matching his features, with the black fur and green eyes undoubtedly mystically altered to match his master. The man holding the door stood, half-white, as if he had seen a ghost. The man before him was his great-grandfather. "G-..Garrick?" Stuart inquired, it was all he was able to get out at the moment. In response, the alleged Garrick offered a cheeky grin and a nod of his head. Without another word he stepped past Stuart and through the crowd within the small farmhouse. Those who looked around stared at him as he passed, Garrick offered naught but a smile to the family as he passed. Garrick opened the bedroom door and stepped inside, his gaze immediately flickering to the man and woman. "Richard, Niki! " He exclaimed, a jovial tone escaping his lips. Richard, still holding his wife's hand smiled widely, his expression filled with both suprise and jubilation. "Grandpa Garrick!" He exclaimed in return, albeit rather quietly, he didn't want to nerve up Niki too much. "I didn't expect to see you here." "It's good to see you again Richard, and, you wrote a letter, I had to come. The Institute can wait, and the Curator understands." Garrick's expression remained a grin, he approached Niki. "Hello dearest, how are you?" "I'm-.. Ready." She replied to him, clearly in pain. "I'm glad to hear that, well-.. Let's get to it then, shall we?" Garrick smiled to her, and then to Richard. The rest of the family waited outside the room, after some yelling and screaming, and a few audible and calm "Pushes" coming from Garrick, all went silent. And only a few moments after, the sound of a new life could be heard, only a gentle cry, something you wouldn't excpect from a newborn. Then, silence fell again, it was a boy. Within another minute of screaming and yelling, it all fell silent, everyone was surprised to hear one, let alone two cries. This one cried for nearly ten minutes. The group was relieved, Garrick opened the door and spread his arms out widely, away from his slender frame. He smiled, looking over the crowd, most matched his appearance in terms of hair and eyes, three had brown hair, and one of those brown haired people had amethyst eyes. Garrick smiled and nodded upon seeing this man before he returned his attention to the crowd. "Two healthy, beautiful, baby boys!" He exclaimed before gesturing to both Stuart and the amethyst eyed man. "Stuart! Gus! Come on in." Stuart nodded and moved toward the room; Gus' head canted off to the side for a brief moment, the man was tall, almost Garrick's height, with a well-muscled frame, his brows rose and he sauntered towards the room, holding a stack of books, looking to be books of spells. He and Stuart entered the room, placing the books onto the floor and examining the kids. "Well, hello there you two." Gus said, Garrick entered soon behind him, Gus finishing his statement, "I've brought gifts for you, Niki. I know you like Magic." Gus thought it best not to state he intended for her to teach her kids magic. Niki smiled, holding Richard's firstborn in her arms and then looking up to Gus, "Thank you, Gaius, that's very sweet of you." She smirked to Gus, calling him by his first name before looking back to Richard, who held her other son. "What should we name them?" She asked, looking down to the boy, who was relatively clean in the cloth, his little arms reached up, his lime-green eyes staring up happily to her and reaching up. In a few moments, his lime-green eyes flashed amethyst and soon enough, the books and lighter items in the room were floating around them. Richard's eyes widened, looking to the boy he was holding, and smiled. Garrick's brows rose, "Incredible." He said, wondering who was doing this, but he looked to Niki, who's face held a half-surprised, half-amazed expression. "Gabriel." She said, "I'll name him Gabriel." Richard held his smile, "Arkaevum-.. This one will be Arkaevum." The Family Only about a year later, Connor was born, and the Everric continued the trend of having a child every year. The next child was Blaez, a mentally-off child. Another year and a half, Kennith Everric was born, and so on. Soon there came Melody and Griffen the next set of twins. The youngest of the full-siblings, Ravalan was born only a year after them. The last born was Alexis Everric, or Lexxi, who was a spontaneous and relatively annoying half-sibling, and the daughter of Niki. One fateful morning, the Everric were on their farm between Lumbridge and Draynor, some of the eight kids were gone for whatever reason, a few remained, the father, Richard, the mother, Niki, their oldest son Gabriel, and a few of their other children, being Connor, Kennith and Lynette, due to recent events, the area was subject to Bandosian Patrols. The night before, one of the younger brothers, Kennith, had spotted a group of goblins patrolling about two hundred or so feet north of the farm. Gabriel looked out to where his brother was, spotting it as well, though they didn’t bother to tell their parents. The day before was quite eventful, the events including things such as busting open the roof, licking windmill grinders, throwing each other through windows, helping out random strangers, and acts of incest being performed by their mother, Niki. After Richard had arrived home, Gabriel was informed by Lynette about the heinous acts that their mother had performed, which subsequently ended up in Gabe telling Richard about the incestuous acts, after all this and helping out a wounded woman with dark cobalt eyes. The events left Connor, already the loner and rebel of the family as a scarred child. Gabriel and Arkaevum, the twin brothers, and some of the oldest of the family tried to keep the house in order while their parents were gone. Soon enough, as both parents had left for their different reasons, the kids were visited by their Uncle Stu, who talked to them about the various situations in their lives, and spent the night as well. Stu slipped out early in the morning to see how the renovations were coming on his own house. The next morning, Niki and Richard ended up getting into an argument, mostly about Niki’s violation of the children, and other things. As the two strangers had also been within the house, they exited with Gabriel, Connor and Kennith. They argued all over the house, throwing things and what not until they went outside, a large group of rogue Bandosians was making their way down to the farm with a group of about ten Goblins, five Orks, two Ogres and one Bandosian Warpriest and Ambusher behind him, a small army. Niki, who had been charging an earth spell, impaled the Goblins with sharp rocks, while Richard fought off some of the Ork’s killing a few, leaving him tired. This wasn’t before some of the Goblin’s loosed some flaming arrows at the house, bringing down the wooden foundation with relative ease. The eldest child, the half-sibling to the others, Lynette had trapped herself within a thin layer of rock, having taken after her mother, this was a mistake, as it could have cooked her alive. After the forces had been thinned out, with some help from little Kennith and his bow, most of the remaining soldiers were dead, save for the two Ogres, the Ambusher and the Warpriest. Gabriel grabbed one of the younger brothers, Griffin and carried him to Draynor, with the rest of the family, and the strangers. The Warpriest had made his way up to Richard’s position behind the Ogre’s, who had scooted past Richard, as Richard attempted to stop one of the big ones. The Warpriest took this opportunity to stab Richard in the left shoulder, who cried out in pain as he fell onto his back, being knocked over by the combined force of the Ogre’s sheer moving weight and the sword stabbing into his shoulder. Richard made an effort to stab at the Priest, who simply knocked the sword away with his foot, thrusting his left sword into his chest, and pierced his heart. As the Priest’s blade had pierced Richard’s heart, the Priest spoke to him and said, “Your family will fall as quickly as you.” Richard looked back; his green eyes glazed, blood coming out of his mouth and nose as he coughed his last words, “You don’t know my family.” With that Richard Everric breathed his last breath. The Bandosian Warpriest called back his remaining forces, leaving the carnage of dead Orks and Goblins to rot, far exceeding the stench of when they were alive and grunting. Meanwhile, inside the house, Niki was looking for the unconscious Lynette, who was still trapped inside her thin layer of stone. The stone had protected her from the searing flames, but not without cost. During this, Niki was sacrificing her own well-being, the flames searing at her skin, burning it off, as the beams and foundations of the house collapsed upon itself simultaneously, and she was subsequently crushed by the beams, and burned to death, her remains lost in the rubble, the house being burnt to a crisp. The four brothers who were there returned, Gabriel, Connor, Kennith, and Griffin returned to the wreckage, looking over the dead Goblins, and Richard’s dead body in sadness. Connor headed over to see if Lynette was okay, treading lightly over Niki’s remains, though not shying away from kicking her skull aside coldly. Connor had no love left for his mother, due to her violation of him the day before. He broke through the thin rock shell, which had almost served as an oven for Lynette, and took her out, bringing her out to their brothers. Gabriel held onto his father’s head, and Griffin took his father’s sword, as Gabriel already had one. Gabriel kissed his father’s head, before speaking to his brothers on the burial, and three out of four had come to a consensus, as the strangers had come to offer their condolences. Connor left to go back to the village, as he saw no reason to bury their father. They buried him, the boys cried over their father’s grave as the abused neighbor boy, Wade came to see what had happened, looking over the group. Wade asked the group where the ones who had done this had gone to, Gabe, still mourning replied sarcastically, “What are you going to do?” Wade looked back and replied sarcastically, “I’m going to throw them a tea party! What do you think I’m gonna do?” Gabe looked back to him and replied, “Shut up. Your parents never loved you.” This made Wade draw his bow and train it upon Gabe, who replied by drawing his sword. A little neighbor girl by the name of Nyuu, who had been hiding in the tree, jumped onto Wade’s shoulder, knocking him slightly off balance, and Gabe rushed in, over his father’s grave, jumping onto the well, and using it as leverage to sink his blade into Wade’s shoulder. Wade backed up, getting cut by it as well, as he tried to reach for his dagger, but found as Gabe had landed, he lunged forward with his left knee and knocked him into the tree, hitting his head and dazing him a bit. Gabe then brought the hilt of his sword to the back part of Wade’s jaw, knocking him out. Connor returned, coming to tell them about the house that they had found in Draynor. This house actually belonged to a member of the Cut Assassins, Matt Bowie, one of the most prominent members. Gabriel handed the unconscious Wade to Connor, and asked him to bring him back to the house they had found. Wade had been dropped at the crossroads outside of Draynor, and left there. The scene truly ends with Matt sitting over his parent's grave, swearing vengeance on the Bandosians that had killed them. Gabriel went off to look for his twin, Arkaevum, the youngest brother and sibling, Ravalan and of course Melody, the mentally unstable younger daughter. Matt exited the illustrious Usual Spot, walking not too far to see that there was an influx of children in the area, around his house. He walked up and spoke to Connor about the house that the children had taken for themselves, as it was the one he had for himself. He told them that they could stay there, giving Connor the key to the house and disappearing into the shadows. This would begin the new story for the Everric family, leaving an unsure fate for them, and their fates to the cold, cruel reality that is Gielinor. A New Day Gabriel has been doing a little bit of travelling, making his way over to Al Kharid, practicing his free-running and parkour skills, something that he had gotten quite good at over the years. He took a brisk jog merely to keep up his cardio, as he knew excercise was something essential to health family, leaving his father's old clothing in his backpack, and donning a new set, though not letting go of the clothing as he loved it. The kids have now moved to Varrock, stealing the 'Cut Mobile' and are living in one of the slum houses, it has more room than the house that Matt had provided for them, so they appreciate it very much, and they have begun to repair it, making it look a bit nicer, as it was now cold and winter time as they had reached the area. Gabe has begun to watch over the other kids, even Wade at times. Arkaevum ran away to Al Kharid, being trained for about a month straight with the Ali's. He was trained to be quite proficient in Air Magic. Kennith, Gabe, Lynette and Wade travelled to the site of the Battle of Lumbridge, aweing at Saradomin's pedestal. They looked at the divine tear pool, in which Lynette threw a few fish, which happened to be their dinner that Wade had fought hard for, and they ended up fishing them out with Gabriel's sword. They soon scaled the large scaffolding which held the guards of Saradomin's battlefield, looking over the site of the snow covered carnage. Soon after this the family left to go to Varrock, stealing the 'Cut Mobile' in the prcoess, and promising to give it back with a note addressed to Mr. Bowie and their Uncle. The kids ended up going to Varrock, and Kennith asked Gabe to teach him how to freerun, running and jumping from building to building with great skill, Kennith learned quickly as well. Gabriel then left again to Al Kharid, still wondering where his brother had run off to. He moved along the course that he and his brother had established, sliding down an awning, before finally reaching a group of planks that were close together that they'd look at. He saw two people there, recognizing one was his twin brother, Ark. Ark heard his name, and Gabriel had crossed the planks. They wondered what was going on, and Gabe pulled a stunt where he fell off the roof as Ark was performing his final test for the Ali's. He was caught by a ball of air, which slowed his fall. Ark then was gifted a diamond necklace by Master Ali, who then floated off humorously. To which, they returned to Varrock, and settled in for a short while. Soon they were found by their Uncle Stuart once more, who then proceeded to offer to adopt them. This happened, Amber, one of their friends, being adopted as well as Wade. Uncle Stuart left for a moment to retrieve his two carriages to get them, as Melody arrived and showed her bucket of flowers, leaving again. Melody then left, and was replaced by her not-so-imaginary friend Roger, who was more or less, a pedophile, and a very large black male. By this time Uncle Stuart had returned and Roger began to threaten him. After Roger had made a threat on Melody's life, Arkaevum and Gabriel both readied themselves for combat. Arkaevum punched him with his spiked gloves, while Gabe stabbed him in the spine and twisted it. Ark then followed up by shooting a Wind Surge at him. This ended the conflict swiftly as they soon moved to the mansion with their Uncle. Which was probably for the best, Melody revelling in Roger's death. They reached the mansion, and a few questionable events had happened, though the most prominent in Gabriel's actions, was him climbing the roof, using water magic for non combat things, and climbing the roof of the mansion. The Four Years During this year, Gabriel has started his training, including siphoning the energy from the random divination wells, and from the Battle of Lumbridge, doing enough of so to attract the attention of two very powerful demons, who have likely achieved what those have called Devils. Malphos sent his followers, the Windblade, to investigate whether this one was a Jinchuriki, or not. Their leader, Xenus noticed his ability, and assured him a future spot in the Windblade, as well as protection by Malphos should he pledge himself to service in the future. With this, the Devil, Dagon, made his way into the area, capturing the Windblades Auditor and Orator, granting them, if they left, great power. The two fought hard against Dagon, and they, along with Gabe with his magical ability, they impressed Dagon enough for him to give them great power, granting them all with the Eternal Eyes, which he also granted to Gabriel and Alcaeus. Gabriel and AlcaeusThe rest of the year has passed and Gabriel has become much more hardened, and has made a few deals that the rest of his family wouldn't be proud of. However, his brother Connor has returned, a much more dark feel about him. He's gained several new abilities, and has in more ways than one, been trained to kill a man, gaining incredible speed, stamina and combat prowess. He and Connor chased off Wade Pierce, reluctantly after he had insulted Connor and then shot him in the leg. They continued their chase of him, Wade getting away on some steed that he had stolen. But, his days have taken a turn for the better as he has now established a relationship-thing with a neighbor girl, Mia Vere, as he has gained quite an interest in her, and have begun working on the house together. They've entered an official relationship, and spend quite some time together, though Gabriel does take much time to travel during the nights that she isn't staying with him to gallavant as Pain. He and Mia experienced a breakup after a few difficulties in their relationship. After this, Xenus, aka Lyruil Iorwerth released him from his service. He, like his brother Arkaevum, left to find himself. However, Gabriel unlike Ark, left due to him being consumed by his inner darkness, the encounter with his father's ghost changed him for the better. Gabriel has become much more headstrong and charismatic, making a trip around the continent. Gabriel found himself to start to train magic, traveling to the city of Yanille, where he was trained by both Garth Aren, and some by his own great-great Grandfather, Garrick Everric. Here at the Aren Arcane Institute, he had begun secluded training, yet he was sent out on missions, meeting many people. This went on for about three years. Gabriel and the Windblade Brothers have become close, though they don't see each other as often as they'd like to anymore. And after his return, not so long after, Gabriel began a relationship with Adrianne Gaspar, he met her in Falador Bar, and gave her a commorb, and a frequency for her to call, which was already tuned to the commorb. Their next meeting was at Varrock, after she gave him a call, they talked for a while, and then they ended up embracing, but their kiss was stopped with Caelestis Grey's arrival, to which Gabriel saw that he had to go take care of his siblings. Their next meeting consisted of their next embrace, and then the arrival of Gabe's brother Ravalan. Ravalan through a few hissy fits, before he was subdued by Gabriel's spells, mostly the vines, stopped from throwing a rock. Rav now went to eat some food, and went to sleep while Gabe showed Adrianne around the mansion, leading to their first sexual encounter right after he explained Fifty Shades of Varis Grey to her, and boy it was rough, a battle, Gabriel now asking her to be his girlfriend. Bloodlines Adrianne disappeared, Gabriel presuming her dead, and sending him into another state of seclusion and studying and Divining for the next year, until his birthday. Gabriel had begun his studies in Divination almost a year before he opted to continue his training of the other schools again after a year of divination studies. Within the study of the Mansion, where Gabriel spent most of his time when he wasn't out, he found a dusty old tome, which was actually the history of the Everric. It was written in the language of Infernus, and the text was encoded as well. It took Gabriel about a day to decode the first few pages, which was all he needed to see. It revealed to him that Flavia and Ariston Everric, the progenitors of their family had been sealed away. This book also gave a short biography of both, still it was unknown who wrote this text. Gabriel met in the Jolly Boar with Arkaevum, Kennith and Griffen, he explained to them about this quest. He explained the whole idea to Ark, Kennith and Griffen. Griffen relayed some information that Augustus had told him via telepathy, and they set off to begin their recruitment. With this, Gabriel began travelling the world, firstly recruiting Isla Grey and Hannibal Moreau. The next recruiting was Daniil, a mercenary, by the visit of the Everric's elder cousin, Evelynn Everric. Soon, Gabriel met up with Wade Pierce, whom he recruited, and soon after was met by his old flame, Amber Derikson. They reconnected after a short conversation, to which, he was happy to find she still had some sort of feelings for him, if only noting this through body language. He gave her a flower before he headed off, returning shortly after he tucked little Ravalan into bed, with Ravalan following him back again. After a short confrontation with a tall Kharidian fellow, whom Ravalan kept threatening, Gabriel shook is head slightly, prepared to kill the man if he needed, as he hadn't lost the edge yet. The Kharidian fellow seemed to enter a trance-like state, walking off, Gabriel then took Ravalan to leave and nearby to the woods of the Mansion, Gabriel began teaching Ravalan fire magic, giving him his wand as well. After teaching him some focus, Ravalan again started a confrontation, this time with Wade Pierce, Arkaevum arriving soon after. Wade responded by shooting Ravalan in the shoulder with his crossbow, Wade feeling bad and offering his help. Gabriel and Arkaevum, both enraged by this, told Wade to leave. Wade tried to approach Ravalan, pulling out his first aid kit, to which Ravalan continued to scoot back, Gabriel himself raising roots from the ground to make a barricade between Wade and Ravalan, his anger barely keeping contained. Arkaevum also told Wade to leave, preparing for combat if he did not. Soon, Griffen Everric approached while Wade was leaving, Griffen standing at about 5'6", being slightly lanky, and a powerful mage by this point. The latest recruit was Julie, a bartender that he, Arkaevum and Ravalan met in the Taverley Bar in Anglia. They talked about joining, Gabriel showing off some of his abilities after Arkaevum had left. Ravalan left to go go some things, and then Julie showed Gabriel this scar, evidencing his way with women, a few days later, along with Arkaevum and Ravalan, they returned to their home. Gabriel's next view in the public was in Falador bar, where he met many strange creatures and characters to boot. His most interesting were the group of "Atronachs" that had made their way into the bar, all claiming to be subservient to the Great Lord Zaros, and the General Nex. To which, Gabriel took his knowledge of the Old Language, and made a mockery of it, saying "General Death" instead of Nex, due to the mixing of languages. He befriended both Abraham the Wildman, and a semi-enigmatic figure known as the Traveller. Together, they had some strange conversations, exchanging stories, ideas, mostly on the topics of those before, as well as diverting and speaking about hobo's, Vyre and other creatures, Wildman becoming very confused on the whole ordeal. After a good long conversation, Gabriel strolled out after a call from his twin, Arkaevum. Arkaevum had a strange feeling to call him, and soon Gabriel joined him just south of Yanille, where he fought an Ogre. Gabriel himself took to examining both an Elder and a Crystal tree, after a short skirmish, Gabriel taking down Ark in a single hit, showing his significant wit in combat compared to his brother, even while Arkaevum was faster and stronger, Gabriel knew where to hit where it hurt. Soon, they took the Ogre, which Arkaevum had just killed, back to their house to have a spit-roast with it. Gabriel and Arkaevum dealt with the Ogre, Wade simply watching and patronizing due to the fact of them cooking an Ogre. After a short while, Julie made her presence known, as she had been sleeping in one of the extra rooms. The two made a short conversation before they came back to the kitchen where Gabriel and Arkaevum hummed and then sang an old Everric Lullaby, one of the few things that had been passed down through the ages. Julie, being in reality, Celestia, the wife of their ancestors, who had been sealed away, recognized it, but was unknowing that it was an Everric Lullaby, and mistaked it for something common. Gabriel found his ability to use telepathy, a hereditary trait, Arkaevum finding it as well after they once again had to chase off Wade Pierce due to Arkaevum's anger. Gabriel only telling Wade to leave for his own safety in the matter. After a short speech, Arkaevum found himself flipping the table, and then shooting air magic at Gabriel, to which dodged, and then sent water forth. After he sent it forth, Arkaevum was pushed into the sink and trapped in ice. Soon after, Gabriel trapped him in a prison of rock, and they spoke again, soon after Gabriel teleported them both to Oo'glog, to which Gabriel freed him, and Arkaevum left in defeat, teleporting off to Pollnivneach to contemplate suicide and then travel the world. Gabriel found himself speaking to Ravalan and then to Ariston, who had revealed himself after an encounter with Arkaevum, through the use of telepathy, he aimed to speak with all of them. He has only spoken, however to Gabriel, Arkaevum and Ravalan. The Sins of Our Fathers Gabriel found himself within Varrock during the time of the attack, keeping watch over the house of Garrett Praven and Caelestis Grey, simply as a favor to Garrett as he set off to find her. He was pleasantly surprised to find Paula Rovin knocking upon his door, to which he seemed to have fallen for almost immediately. Despite this, Gabriel kept his cool. After all this, he saw the urgency which with they were operating with, and he simply listened to what the Guard woman who was with Paula had to say. And after that, they ended up packing a few bags, Gabriel finding the proper provisions and filling the bags with rations and other things that might have been necessary. After some travelling throughout the sewers, Gabriel found himself still admiring Paula, for her strength, and her resolve, not to mention her looks. He simply carried on through the tunnels, not lingering far behind her and keeping by her side throughout most of the journey. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Wade was still alright, and he smiled before they looked around more. Wade went off to scout, and the guard went off to help the others, leaving Gabriel and Paula mostly alone to talk. Afterward, they spoke on weaponry, and he showed her the crystal dagger, which he had formed himself only a few nights before. She smiled, but commented on how it would likely be useless against a Vyre, and she proceeded to bless it, and they spoke a little about parenting, and some past, though it was a very uncomfortable subject for them both, and that soon passed. In a few brief moments, they moved onto the subject of magic, to which, they were both quite fond of. After a short time, Wade reappeared, Paula going off to sleep. Wade and Gabriel had a conversation, Wade revealing that his father had died via a letter that Gabriel read out for him. Gabriel simply nodded, only slightly saddened, but glad to hear that Wade didn't care too much himself. Another night and Paula and Gabriel were left alone again to speak. Gabriel gave a message nonchalantly through telepathy, commenting on Paula's beauty, but, in the stressful situation coupled with aspects of her past she wouldn't reveal, she couldn't think of it at the moment, and wanted to get out and do their patrol. Gabriel continued to aid with the resistance, meeting several new people to him, Captain Magnus, Arthfael Olivriar and a Mage named Victor, whom had been tithed, as well as Icriulis. After retrieving Malthael, a half-werewolf, and bringing him back with Paula, Gabriel went for a casual stroll alongside Victor and Wade. They travelled to the Blue Moon in silence, only to find it in shambles from a fight only three days before. After a brief conversation, they travelled to the basement of the bar and retrieved some proper weaponry from glass cases, as well as a crate of fresh mixed fruits and vegetables. Upon reaching the surface once more, Gabriel saw that Amber Derikson, who was now a Zamorakian and a Vampyric Sympathizer. Victor teleported off, Gabriel, Wade and Amber travelled back into the sewers. Gabriel seemed a little conflicted, due to being with both Paula, and his old flame. Still, after a brief debate between Wade, Amber and Icriulis as well as another woman, he shook his head and knew he had to check on his family. Much to his own surprise and chagrin, he found that his twin was back, convulsing in pain in the bed, as he had struck a deal with Malphos. Julie stood over Ark, as she had built up some feelings for him, and they were reciprocated. Gabriel reveale his past history with Malphos before teleporting off and calling upon Garrick Everric, their great-great grandfather, who fixed Ark's problem. Gabriel himself teleported to Yanille to find aid from the Aren Arcane Institute, allowing Garrick to take care of it when he came back. Gabriel found himself returning to Varrock, glad to be back alongside the resistance, despite the risks. Along with this, he returned to the Blue Moon for more supplies, meeting with Daniil and his group, who were casually hiding from the Vyres. Bloodlines: Pieces of the Past Gabriel left the sewers, knowing he'd have to return at some point soon, but he decided his quest to continue onward to Yanille would be best, searching for more relatives of his. He found himself south of Oo'glog, only to live his more adventurous side. He entered a small hut, seeming to have been protected from the ages. He smiled, finding a book titled "A Zarosian's Guide to Dominating the Bedroom", by Ariston Everric. He smiled, his eyes flashed a mystical purple as he began reliving the memories of his ancestors. This memory, Gabriel decided to title it in his memory logs, "Drowning in Pussy" as he was reliving the memory of Celestia Longford and Razmael Everric. Noting the sequence, he recognized her uncanny resemblance to Julie. Gabriel found the memory viewing interrupted by Wade and his daughter, Kali, whom, to all effect was his niece, and Wade his brother. He shook it off, the memory ending soon enough, and he began a brief conversation with his niece and Wade, getting to know her a little bit better. Wade soon strut off as Gabriel explained the family roots, and after a while, Gabriel led Kali to Wade, wherever he may have been. He then travelled into the city of Yanille. This way, he finally met up with Samantha Leotrun, one of the main pieces of the past. They shared a long conversation on what had been going on before departing to go their separate ways. Gabriel remained in Yanille meeting with Driez and Lenea Renderra, soon after meeting little Aeson and Ravalan and Wade's arrival. They had a pleasant time until Wade arrived. Wade rode in on a horse, and the others questioned what it was. Gabriel stood stoically, half spaced out. The Renderra and Gabriel had a friendly meeting and they soon entered the bar, Gabriel staying outside to deal with Wade and Ravalan, after a few fireballs and a wounded guard later, the product of a small fly-demon. Gabriel finally decided to leave the area, entering the bar, only to find that the Renderra had left. Gabriel stayed within Yanille, staying with his family and socializing with his adoptive and blooded Elven cousin, Janelle, travelling in the rain with her to the bar. They found themselves with Elijah and Dylan Rovin. Eli first put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, to which Gabriel reversed and put Eli's arm into an easy position to where he could dislocate it. After a short bit of hostile exchange, they finally came to reason and spoke, revealing only first names to Gabriel. Gabriel smiled, speaking with them along with Janelle. After a while, they departed, Eli and Dylan leaving him with a proposal to go off to the Jungle. Gabriel returned to his siblings, Janelle going off to her house. He spoke with Griffen, Kennith and Ravalan for a short time, telling them of the Vyre conflicts in Varrock, and his need to retrieve their Uncle Stuart, who was within his house in Misthalin still. He soon teleported off, Kennith aweing at seeing Gabriel teleport off. Gabriel returned to the sewers to meet with Paula and Arthfael, they spoke on how to kill Vyre, and Gabriel told Paula of his encounter with Elijah and Dylan. Paula exclaimed the importance of him not associating with either of them, and emphasizing the idea of a future relationship between the two of them. Paula, Arthfael and Gabriel returned to Garrett Praven's house, Paula tried to open the door, and Gabe stopped her. Gabriel stopped her quickly, telling her about the trap on the door. Gabriel unlocked the door, disarming the trap and entering with Paula first and Arthfael last, they scoured the house, searching for weapons and the like, Gabriel finding a sword that brought him back to his dark past, and only wanting to shake it off, he stepped away from the wall after collecting bolts and swords. He let Arthfael take a Silvthrill shortsword, smiling all the while. They soon collected some silverwear and then went off to Paula's house and got a shield off the wall. The rest of them shrugged, moving back into the base. Gabriel, Arthfael and Paula spoke some more, on family bonds, and some bits and pieces of the past, Arthfael telling them about his past, and being king, mostly and commenting on how he disliked it. Gabriel remenisced on what he did, shrugging it off as they exchanged their speech. Arthfael soon departed, to be replaced by Daniil Orlov and his band of adventurers. Gabriel smiled warmly, standing next to his flame, Paula. They all explained their situations, shrugging it off, and then an argument ensued, with debates. Paula tried to calm the group down, displaying her lightning magic abilities to the rest, and being ridiculed by Icriulis. She got a bit irritated and walked off, Gabriel following soon after and they began to talk again, mostly on children and what not. After letting her know of his past, Paula commented on how she thought he was a good person. He thanked her, leaning in slightly, to where she closed the distance, and the two shared their first kiss. Gabriel travelled around, finding himself in a short confrontation with a few Vampyre Juvenile's, beating them back with a spoon before running off. He then returned to the sewers silently and then taking a short bit off, his clothing tattered and covered in blood. He stood around, listening to a conversation Paula was having until Victor came in, informing him that Aralyn and Aranitus Aren were both dead. Aranitus was, to Gabriel, a hero and Gabriel found himself deeply saddened, which caused Kota Rovin to follow him and speak to him on life and how to kill Vyres. Gabriel returned to Yanille for a short time, learning of the date of the funeral from some residents of Arenvale before soon returning to the resistance, he had missed the fighting, and found Paula entering the sewers alone, almost dragging her sword. They sat down at their favorite corner in the sewers before they spoke a little on what was happening. Gabriel told her what was happening in Arenvale, and in turn Paula told him of the battle with the Vyre, and how they seemed to be frightened of her. Gabriel commented in disbelief that no one could be frightened, only drawn in, by her beauty. He then proceeded to give her a kiss on the cheek, continuing their conversation before they shared another passionate kiss. Personality and Appearance Gabriel as a young man was a protective, happy and friendly boy, not straying too far away from his twin, looked up to as the top dog of the family compared to the others, highly protective of his siblings. His father Richard was his favorite parent, compared to Niki, whom he loved. His favorite sibling being his twin brother Arkaevum, with the close seconds being Kennith and Griffen. In the next year after the death of his father, he became more grown up, seeing how harsh life was, becoming much more stoic and hellbent on revenge, succumbing to his darker, more chaotic side, though now that he's achieved his revenge, he has decided it was best to try to leave the past behind. With this, Gabriel left to find himself, traveling to Yanille and for three years, in the secluded environment of the Aren Arcane Institute with the help of Garrick Everric, Gabriel learned how to control himself, becoming much more charismatic, warm and friendly. Appearance Gabriel stands at 6'0" with jet-black, messy hair at most times, and wears various different types of clothes, a lot of the times he ends up shirtless. He has lime-green eyes and high cheekbones with sharp facial features, a squared jaw and a narrow facial structure. He has an assortment of outfits, but prefers the robes that he uses to divine, which are primarily a bright red with some ornamental spots on it. Aside from this, Gabriel also has slightly pointed ears compared to most within his family, which even differ from his twin. Abilities *Nature Magic- Gabriel is a learned Nature Magician, or a Naturamagi, this is his favorite school. *Elemental Magic- He is now very skilled at most of the Elemental Magics, and knows quite a bit of the spellbook, due to some training at the Wizard Tower, and is most potent at Water. *Ancient Magicks- Under the studies at the Wizard's Guild, with the right teachers, Gabriel has acquired a basic knowledge of the four main elements of the Ancient Spellbook, and continues to practice it. The teaching has been further elaborated upon by the Arens and Garrick Everric. *Law Magic- His own self teaching from his mothers spellbooks, levitating books while reading them and other types of things, showing incredible promise. He has recieved further training at the Aren Arcane Institute. *Chaos Magic- Chaos magic is a very powerful, randomized magic that Gabriel had only little time to study, so he can only use basic confuse spells. *Telepathy- Gabriel is a learned telepath, able to communicate openly with any who allow it. *Genius Level Intellect- Gabriel and his brother Arkaevum's intellects far exceed most that they come into contact with, even the most learned scholars. *Martial Arts- He has trained under several masters, and is proficient in hand to hand combat, knowing many styles and being an expert at them, and even mastering a few. *Swordsmanship- He is a great swordsman, but this also inhibits his ability with bows and crossbows. *Magic- Considering all, Gabriel is a prodigious magician, and is known for mostly using Nature control and Geomancy. *Divination- Gabriel's first start in Divination was his attempt to draw Divine Tears from the Battle of Lumbridge's site. Weaknesses *Apathy *Unwillingness to kill *Hates showing emotion *Impulse Notable Relations *Paula Rovin- Gabriel's love interest, the two have spent some time together due to the whole Vampyre Conflict in Misthalin. They are currently in a relationship. *Ariston Everric- Gabriel's ancestor, the first Everric. Slowly, as Gabriel follows Ariston's trail throughout the world, he learns more of his bloodlines, and more of Ariston's teachings. *Garth Aren- One Gabriel's magic teachers for three years. Gabriel sees him as rather strange. *Arkaevum Everric- Gabriel's twin brother. Before the death of their parents, they were rarely seen without one another. They have that "twin telepathy" type deal where they can anticipate one another's words and finish sentences, where subtle facial expressions, nods and smirks were their own secret language. The two are currently at odds. *Garrick Everric- Gabriel's paternal Great-Great Grandfather, a skilled mage, and the now, Guildmaster of the Aren Arcane Institute. *Stuart Everric- Gabriel's paternal Uncle and former legal guardian. The Everric's Misthalani head, a hard working, drinking man. He took Gabriel and his siblings in, knowing that it would be a strain on his cash. Gabriel has a lot of love and respect for Stuart, and in return, Stuart sees Gabriel as his favorite nephew. *Lyruil Iorwerth- Gabriel's former commander, a powerful warrior and good leader, a man he trusts and respects. *Garrett Praven- Gabriel's former secondary commander, a powerful warrior, and a man who shows him what pride and generosity really is. *Adrianne Gaspar- Gabriel's ex-girlfriend and former best friend, she has disappeared and is presumed dead. *Mia Vere- Gabriel's ex-girlfriend, and a former servant in the house of Everric. *Connor Everric- Gabriel's younger brother by about a year, a cold, callous and rebellious individual, though he still shows subtle ways of still caring for his siblings, as he is protective over them. The two have become alienated from each other over the years. *Lynette Everric- Gabriel's older half-sister, Gabriel sees her as a younger sibling, as she is rather off. But he loves her regardless, and he sees fit to watch over her, like the rest of his siblings. *Kennith Everric- Probably one of Gabriel's favorite siblings, little Ken, an aspring rogue. He thinks that Ken will grow up to be quite charming, though he's wary of his recent behavior. *Griffen Everric- One of Gabriel's other favorite siblings, Griffen is one of the youngest brothers of the family, and Gabe is very protective of him. *Ravalan Everric- The youngest brother of the family, whom Gabriel is also very protective of, he is quite the angry little boy and likes to cause mischief wherever he goes. *Alexis Everric- The youngest and a half-sibling, and little sister who is quite childish, Gabe is quite protective of her as well. *Amber Derikson- Gabriel and the Everric's former neighbor and a friend of the family, as they have known one another for quite some time, despite the age gap, they have had a crush on one another for a long time. *Wade Pierce- Wade is not well liked by most of Gabriel's siblings, but nonetheless, Gabriel stays true to his fathers word and sees and treats Wade as a brother and a member of the family. Despite all of the protests and hostility that Wade recieves by his siblings. *Icriulis- An irritable acquaintance, Gabriel holds a strong distaste for Icriulis, thinking he's an idiot for making comments such as "If you put Ice on Vyres, that's technically freezing them." Also, anything he says makes Gabriel spit a sarcastic retort. Gallery Arkaevum Everric.jpg|An older representation of Gabriel's twin, Arkaevum Gabriel Fights.png Gabriel training parkour1.png Gabriel training parkour7.png Gabriel training parkour5.png Gabriel training parkour3.png Gabriel training parkour4.png Gabriel training parkour2.png Gabriel training parkour6.png Gabe Everric.png Trivia *Gabriel's current known blood is .006251% Elven on his father's side due to his direct descendance from both Flavia and Garrick Everric, whom were both half-Elves. There is likely more blood found throughout. *Gabriel's name means "Strong man of God" in Ancient Hebrew. His middle name, Richard, which comes from his father, means "Brave Power." His surname, Everric is derived mostly from Everett, but the name means "Boar Power." The boar symbolizing the strength and resolve of the family. This is quite fitting because many see Gabriel as very strong magically. *Gabriel's favorite passtimes during the days are running, working out and reading, whether it be spellbooks or history. With all this, he maintains a nice figure and a very sharp mind. *Gabriel's two favorite books are Monarchy and Fifty Shades of Varis Grey by both. He owns a copy of each. *Gabriel is a strong believer in nature and the Anima Mundi, aiming to be attuned in his magics with nature the best he can, with this, most believe he's either a Guthixian or a Serenist, despite this, he is neither. *His favorite colours are red and green, many ooc'ly referring to his usual attire as looking like a Christmas tree. *Gabriel was the first Everric character ever created, and is thought to have the most potential. *Gabriel, much like his ancestor, Ariston, has a special interest Half-Elven Women and mages. amongst being a womanizer and a casanova in general in the view of others, although he's only ever been with four women in his whole life. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Modern Magic user Category:Cursed Category:Godless Category:Mage Category:Everric Family Category:Adventurer Category:Misthalin Category:Battlemage Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Scholar Category:Noble Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Diviner Category:Orphans Category:Magic